


Reconsider

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [52]
Category: Elfquest
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Strongbow prefers a different path from his Chieftain.





	Reconsider

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 86. way

Strongbow matched wills to his Chieftain, holding on as long as he could, before dropping his eyes and backing down.

Bearclaw moved in the next moment, hands going to his shoulders. "You have a point, about the humans, with our cubs."

Challenge was victory or defeat; this was part of The Way. Yet, they were elves, not wolves, and Strongbow let the sting of defeat fade at knowing his Chieftain was reconsidering his plan.

*You will find the path,* he sent, complete faith in Bearclaw to do so.

That faith helped guide Bearclaw back to the rule of being unseen.


End file.
